


It can get better(but not always)

by lronFrost456



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Hurt Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark endgame, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Suicide Attempt, Two Endings, kind of major character death, one happy, one not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lronFrost456/pseuds/lronFrost456
Summary: Tony slowly got up, his hand in his jaw, where Steve had just left a bruise. He looked at his husband and asked himself ‘How did we get here?’.He heard Steve trying to apologize as he grabbed his coat, but he didn’t stop making his way toward the door.





	It can get better(but not always)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I coudn’t decide wich ending to choose, so I just put both of them. One of them is NOT happy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy:)
> 
> I don’t own any of those characters, Ect.

Tony slowly got up, his hand in his jaw, where Steve had just left a bruise. He looked at his husband and asked himself ‘How did we get here?’. 

He heard Steve trying to apologize as he grabbed his coat, but he didn’t stop making his way toward the door. 

For months now, they had been arguing about everything, but Tony thought that things had been getting better. Obviously he was wrong. That had been the last straw. 

Tony just walked in the city aimlessly, remembering when things had been good between them. The day he asked Steve to marry him. When Steve said yes. Their numerous trip to Italy, where they could just be together. But then again, good things didn’t last when you were Tony Stark.

Next thing Tony knew, he was in front of the Stark’s mansion. He must have been walking for hours. It was the middle of the night. He thought about going in, but he realized he couldn’t.  
Not without Steve there to help him fight his old demons, the one his father left behind.

He continued walking, knowing he couldn’t go home. Because he would fall right back into Steve arms. How could he have the strength to survive Captain America’s smile? 

So he went to a place he hadn’t visited in the five last years. His favourite bar, that he had stopped going to when he had gotten sober for Steve. Why did everything remind him of Steve?

Two hours later, he was still sitting at the counter, an untouched glass of whiskey in front of him. It was so unfair. Why did he feel like he was betraying Steve just by being there after what he had done to him?

He put a twenty dollar bill on the counter and left, finally knowing what he was going to do. He had to find a church still open first, but after that, there was nothing holding him back.

He stopped in front of Hillsong church, and hesitated briefly before going in. He made his way towards the front, before kneeling in front of the altar. It was the first time he prayed since his mother had taken him to church when he was young.

He just wanted to tell everybody that he had disappointed how sorry he was. Aunt Peggy. His mother. Yinsen. 

Not too long after, he found himself sitting on the edge of the empire state building. Having a flying suit of armour could have its perks. For the first time in five years, he took his wedding ring off. It must have been around two am. 

The sky was obsidian black, and in that moment he missed the starlit skies of Italy more than ever. Steve. He also missed Steve. Not the one that was probably waiting for him back at their penthouse in Stark Tower, but the one he had been two years ago. The perfect husband. But then, like every good thing, everything went to shit. Their happy days seemed so far away, and he wondered why he didn’t see it before.

But it didn’t matter anymore. He got up and looked down. He was about to take his final step, before he heard a voice. He turned around.

“Loki.” He had seen him a few time since the New York invasion, but it was always with Thor close keeping and eye on him. He had been proven innocent of the invasion, but Odin had still decided to keep a close eye on him for a little bit. So even if he didn’t show it, he was surprised to see him standing there.

“Stark.”Loki answered, not sparring a glance to Tony, just looking straight ahead of him.

“So, are you here to talk me down or something? Because if that’s the case, you can be on your way.”

“Oh, not at all, go ahead if that is what you really wish to do.”

“Then what are you doing here?” Asked Tony, unsure of what was happening.

“It’s one of the best night view of New York. You didn’t actually thought that my presence here had anything to do with you?”Answered Loki, still not bothering to look at Tony.

Not answering, Tony just stood where he was for the next ten minutes. He contemplated his options, before stepping off the ledge.

“Change of heart?” Asked Loki, finally looking at him with one of his eyebrow raised.

Tony just shrugged, looking at Loki straight in the eyes. He had never realized how beautiful the dark emerald of Loki’s eyes was. With his perfect cheekbone, that perfectly defined jaw line and those long pitch black hair, Loki looked like a god more than ever.

Two seconds passed before they were aggressively kissing each other. Neither of them knew which one had taken the initiative, but it didn’t matter. Kissing Loki was nothing like any kiss he had ever shared with Steve. Were Steve had been careful and slow, Loki didn’t hesitate to bite Tony’s lip, and even his thong, showing Tony who was the dominant.

They didn’t exchange any words before Loki had teleported them into a bedroom, god knows where. Not that Tony was complaining. He gladly let Loki take the lead just enjoying the moment.

~

When Tony woke up the next morning, it took him a few moments to remember what had happened. He didn’t regret sleeping with Loki, but he didn’t know what to do now.

He could either go back to Steve, or go back on the ledge he had been standing on yesterday. 

“Who did this to you?’

Tony startled, having forgotten that he hadn’t been alone in the bed. Loki’s hand was presently slowly tracing the outline of the bruise that Steve hand had left behind.

Instead of answering, Tony kissed Loki, taking his time instead of hurrying like last night.

“I must admit, I didn’t think you were interested in spending a night with me. I thought you belonged to the soldier.” Said Loki, letting his other question go unanswered.

“Are you complaining?” Whispered Tony in Loki’s ear, before nipping at his ear lobe.

“Not at all, Anthony. I am merely surprised. Who would I be to turn down such a tempting offer?”

“Do you have a shower I could use?” Asked Tony, pushing himself away from Loki and slowly getting up.

“Leaving already?” Said Loki, obviously disappointed. 

“There’s something that I have to do. If you want, I’ll call you after. Shouldn’t take to long.”

“Alright. My phone is just over there. Don’t take too long.” Responded Loki, pointing at a small back phone on the top of the dresser.

Thirty minutes later, Tony was standing in his clothes from the day before on the sidewalk in front of Stark Tower. He slowly got in the lobby, knowing he was probably making a mistake.

He got in the elevator, and before he knew it, it was too late to turn around. When the door opened on his and Steve’s floor, he saw that Steve was asleep on the couch. He had probably been waiting for Tony.

Tony just stayed in the elevator, before finally getting out and walking toward the couch.

“Steve.” He spoke just loud enough to wake him, but not enough to shout.

“Tony! Where were you? I was so worried about you. Are you hurt?” Steve said, speaking really fast, as he hadn’t been sleeping mere seconds earlier.

“Don’t worry, you’re the only one that hurt me. And where I was is none of your business.” Tony already knew that it was a mistake coming back here. But it was to late.

Steve got up, and tried to get close enough to Tony to kiss him.

“Don’t touch me, Steve.” Said Tony, getting as far away as him as he could. “I’m just here to give you that back.” He took his ring out of his pocket, and carefully placing it on the living room table.

“Tony, wait, what are you doing? Please don’t do that, I love you, we can fix it!” 

“I love you too, Steve. Loved you. I don’t know. But I can’t do this.” He pointed at his jaw, were the bruise had took a deep purple shade. “And that? I can’t forgive you. It’s over. Probably been for a long time, no matter how blind we were.” With that, he walked out, not looking at Steve, partly because he knew he couldn’t bear to see the look on his face, and partly because he didn’t want Steve to see the tears that were slowly beginning to fill his eyes.

He walked to a small cafe, and sat there for about half an hour before deciding to call Loki.

“Loki.”

“Stark.”

“I’m moving to Malibu. Maybe I’ll call you if I ever find myself in New York with some free times.”

He hanged up before Loki had time to answer him.

Natasha found his corpse in his Malibu house with his wrist sliced two weeks later. A picture of him and Steve in his hand. Nobody was there to see a single tear roll down her cheek.

~

Ok, I'm really sorry for that, but its just how I imagined the story ending in the first place. However, I also have another ending written this one is better, i promise. It takes place directly after the phone call.

~

When Tony stepped out of his private plane, at Malibu’s airport, Loki was standing there, waiting for him.

“You really think you can turn down a god, Stark?” Was all Loki said, before following Tony to his car, taking the passenger seat.

They didn’t talk for the whole trip, both of them lost in their thoughts.

As soon as they arrived, Tony headed to the workshop, still not talking to his uninvited guest.  
he spent fourteen hours there before heading for his bed room, thinking that Loki had probably left by now.

Loki was waiting for him in his bed. Didn’t the god understood what personal space was? But he still laid next to him, before falling asleep. 

Hours later, nightmares woke him up, but somebody was already there, comforting him. Loki.

It went on for days, Tony not talking to Loki, but Loki still being there taking care of him. Making sure he slept, cooking for him. Telling Steve to stop calling everyday.

After two week, Tony simply asked “Why?”

“I saw too much of myself in you. But I’ll leave if you want me to” Was the only answer he got.

After that, they started speaking. Not about serious things, but it was a start. 

Tony, who didn’t think he could ever love someone again, not after Steve, found himself caring more and more about the god. He knew he was probably going to end up getting hurt, but he didn’t care. He probably would have ended up dead without him anyway.

One month after they got to Malibu, they kissed again. It became a frequently occurring thing after that. 

They never spoke about what happened between the covers at night, but it was a mutual understanding that their relationship, or whatever it was, was something that neither of them took lightly.

Five month passed, and they were now perfectly used to each others presence. They also took a couple of trips around the world so that Tony could show Loki another side of earth. They got married in private, and Tony was happier than he had ever been in the past two years.

Sure, Loki still caught him starring at pictures of Steve sometimes, but he was really good at distracting him.  
The first time Loki tried to give a golden apple, Tony declined his offer, saying that his life would last long enough as it was. He gave in the fourth time. Just the look on Loki’s face would have been worth it.

Tony knew that Steve had tried various ways to get in contact with him, or even see him in person, but Tony had no desire to see him. Unfortunately, the annual gala of the Maria Stark foundation was coming up, and there was no way he was going to miss it. He knew that Steve knew that.

As he was getting dressed the morning of the gala, at Loki’s apartment in New York, he was surprised to see Loki walk in an all black suit.

“You’re coming?’ Asked Tony, knowing that his hope was showing on his face.

“You really believe that I would let you see him without me there?” Tony didn’t answer simply looking down at the black ring that Loki had gotten him.

Two hour later, as he was entering the reception room with Loki by his side, he immediately spotted the Captain waiting for him with Natasha by his side.

Unsurprisingly, they both started to make their ways toward Tony and Loki.

“Could I speak to you in private, please Tony?’ Asked Steve, eyeing Loki suspiciously. Tony saw Natasha spot the ring on his finger and immediately looking at Loki’s finger were an identical ring was resting.

“Rogers, if there is anything that you want to say to me, you can say it in front of Loki.’’ Answered Tony, his tone bordering rudeness.

“Tony, please, you know we need to speak of how we left thing between us. I forgave you long ago, it’s time you do the same.” Pleaded the Captain.

“You forgave me? Is that some kind of joke? I left because you hit me, Steve. I don’t know what you were expecting, but I don’t owe you anything. I didn’t want to speak to you before, because I didn’t want to, and if my husband, who isn’t you, and I came tonight, it was certainly not to see you.” 

Tony saw a flicker of emotion cross Natasha’s face when he said that Steve hit him. Of course Steve wouldn’t have told her.

“Your husband? Tony, what are you talking about? I still haven’t taken my ring off, I know we can still fix things, please Tony, I love y-” 

“Steve. It’s time to go.” Natasha interrupted him, dragging him away.

“Well. That went well.” Tony said, turning to Loki. “Thank you for being here.”

“It’s the least I could do, Anthony. But if you want me to make sure he stays away from you, all you have to do is ask.” Tony declined his offer, chuckling and they both went on with their evening without catching a glimpse of the star-spangled man.

Just before they left, Natasha found them.

“I’m sorry, Antoshka. If I had known what had happened, I would have never brought him here.” 

“It’s okay, Nat. It wasn’t your fault. And it was good seeing you. You should come by Malibu sometimes.”

Loki then teleported them right back into his New York apartment, where they would spend the night before heading back to California.

Natasha never came by, but Tony wasn’t very surprised. She knew he had Loki. And he was pretty sure that it was her who got Steve to finally send the divorce papers he had sent him ages ago.


End file.
